


Touch

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara and Din [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Sharing a Bed, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Cara is not allowed to sleep on the floor, no matter what she says.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara and Din [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867351
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lailuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts).



> This was an idea me and Lailuva came up with together, so thank you for this!

Din stared down at the shitty little set up she had made on the floor of the crest, “You can’t sleep there, Cara.” He says, watching as she puts a pillow down, the kid was sitting on his cot, watching her as well.

She stops messing with it and looks up at him, “Look, we can talk about getting a bigger bed later, but for now, let's do it this way, that way you can take your helmet off to sleep.” She says, staring up at him.

She can almost feel his glare and watches as he stomps over to a cabinet and starts digging around. He pulls out an older cloak and then tears a long strip off of it, ignoring her protesting, “Shut it, Dune.” He growls as he kneels in front of her. 

She looks at the strip and then to the helmet and back again, raising her brows questioningly.

“Blindfold.” He says, she blinks in surprise and lets him put it on her, once it was secure his hands come back to rest on his thighs.

“Now you can’t see me.” He says and then she hears a faint hiss and then a dull, metallic thud, “Which means I can take the helmet off.” The sound of his unmodulated voice makes her jump a bit, but she smiles. 

“You sound the same and different at the same time.” She says, listening as he shuffles around, the kid coos happily.

“It will be a tight fit, but I don’t think you mind that.” He says, sounding a bit amused as he picks up the blankets she put on the floor. He then guides her to sit on the edge of the cot before she hears him taking the armor off.

She rubs the kids head as he crawls onto her lap, listening to the soft clangs of the armor as he stacks it up neatly. “Scoot up,” He says, his voice close again, she does as he asked, pressing her back against the wall.

She feels him crawl up next to her and flop down, pressed up against her so he didn’t fall off, “This bed isn’t much better than the floor.” She finally says and he lets out a huff of laughter.

“Not really, no, but it is warmer up here.” He says, the kid snuggled up between them, he was cooing happily, feeling warm and safe.

“You know...for how close we are both literally and figuratively, I still can't help but wonder what you look like.” She says, her voice soft.

Din is quiet for a long moment, she thinks he might have fallen asleep when his hand grasps hers gently and he brings it up to rest against his cheek, inhaling shakily. Her eyes widen and she brushes her fingers across his cheek, he hums softly, not stopping her.

She slowly and carefully touches his face, exploring every inch of it, she lightly touches his mouth when he speaks again, “The last time anyone touched my face...I was a kid.” He tells her softly.

She smiles softly and moves her hands to the back of his head, tugging him toward her, touching their foreheads together. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” She says, pressing her lips against his forehead and then his cheeks, even the tip of his nose before finally kissing his lips.

He lets out a startled sound and Cara can't help but smile, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together again. She can tell he's smiling, she rubs at his scalp, their romantic moment was ruined by tiny green hands touching their faces.

“Oh were you not getting enough affection?” She asks, tickling the kids belly, getting a loud giggle, she hears Din laugh softly and decides he needs to laugh more.

Eventually they all settle down and she cuddles Din close, it takes some wiggling, but he manages to rest his head on her chest. She chuckles a bit and kisses his head, petting his hair, feeling him relax against her.

“You are adorable.” She says, hearing him huff a bit, but he doesn't fight her on it.


End file.
